


Ashes of My Paradise

by prettywhenyoucry



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, 时间穿越, 监禁play
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettywhenyoucry/pseuds/prettywhenyoucry
Summary: 狼3背景下变种人全灭后Erik发现自己每次死掉就可以回到过去，一次又一次穿越改变未来失败后他决定在最初和Charles决裂那里强行带走Charles





	1. Chapter 1

I'll learn to swim, to survive in your tears.  
——“La vida secreta de las palabras”

 

【第一章：房间】

纤薄的黑暗像一层半透明的丝绸裙摆，曳在夜晚已经远去的脚步后，把天空晕染成内敛忧郁的深蓝。这块凌晨的天空是有棱有角的，镶嵌在屋檐和花园围墙正中，被浸透春日凉爽的空气。此刻的凉意像新鲜柠檬的香味，既锐利又柔和。天空在这个梦境将醒未醒的时分紧绷起脸倒抽气，没有云纹，没有硝烟，也没有那些闪耀的各色火光电光，像是一块被冷水洗濯过的宝石切面。

Charles站在阳台上，赤脚踩着Erik昨晚扔下的烟蒂。这些焦尸已经凉透了，彻彻底底的死亡让它们失去了杀伤力，就像那些陈列在壕沟和下水道里已经面目模糊的尸体，他们身上的细胞全部罢工之后，只剩下一副躯壳，灵魂却去往了别处。Charles曾经是个无神论者，可他此刻却无比愿意虔信他们的灵魂去往了自己头顶上这片天空——他和这片苍穹大概早已互相看厌了，就像一个在沙漠里踽踽前行的垂死之人，带着向往和憎恶地凝视着海市蜃楼中那片绿洲，那是他永远无法到达的迦南之地。可它却总是狡黠地让他错觉这片天幕离自己很近，让他总是萌生一种想法：把它摘下来，握着它割开自己的喉咙。

各种植物的味道在空气里缠绕，纠葛成一个难解的谜，一个无法兑现的诺言。顺着它们的气味走寻找不到作为它们源头的那片花海，而只能走进一片虚空中。花园里种了天竺葵、婆婆纳和欧石楠，还有他种来做点心的罗勒叶。那柱从波士顿难民营移植过来的波旁蔷薇已经爬满了阶梯边的大理石栏杆，它们长得很好，雪白的花瓣上像是被缝衣针绣上了血痕。那一条条与生俱来的伤疤像是被夕阳被雪地挽留住的一抹血色。他想起难民营，那个让他第一次切身体会到自己的无能的地方。他一想起奄奄一息的Veronica在他怀里虚弱地哭喊“不要离开我”的场景，就会按捺不住对Erik的恨意。可他总是很无能为力地无法将这份恨意持续太久，他像是个自虐狂一样不断地回忆那些片段来刺激自己想起对Erik的恨意。

偶尔他会想起在古巴前的时光，他们共同度过的那些纯粹快乐的时光。它们就像一个阴凉雨夜里擦着面颊滑过的雨珠，最后无可挽留地消逝在脚下的深渊中。留下的那串冰冷清脆的尾音在他骨髓里燃烧，让他的胃纠结成一团。像所有他曾经深爱过的东西一样如今只会徒然地引起他的痛苦。

在那么一个清晨，他醒过来，那股冰冷的火焰在胸臆间滋长，他翻过身掐住了Erik的脖子。可是他没有用下力气，只是用指腹抚摸他脖子上皮肤纹理。Erik睁开眼睛，用俯视般的目光望着他，像个无动于衷的神看着苦苦哀求的朝圣者。

“没有用的，Charles。”Erik说道，唇角翘起，露出一个冷峻的猫科掠食动物的笑容。在沙滩上Charles拒绝他之后，他露出过一个一模一样的笑容。Erik抓住他的手腕，轻而易举地就把那双手从自己脖颈上掰开，他的指尖有股令人精疲力竭的冰冷，像是在海底生长出来的一双手。他的左手小指扫到了Erik的嘴唇，那一刻他真以为Erik会生吃了他。

“我知道你努力过很多次，你总是想让结局尽可能完美，简直像幼稚的强迫障碍一样。但是你努力了那么多次，翻来覆去地挣扎，结局依旧那么让人心碎。”Erik在他耳边喃喃地说。然后他的胳膊圈住了Charles的腰，状似亲昵地把他搂在自己怀里。外面传来一声又一声鸟鸣，早晨到来了，新一天的杀戮又开始了，对那些变种人来说。

变种人的军队已经占领了近乎所有的美洲大陆，尽管人类残存的几个据点依旧在墨西哥负隅顽抗，可是Erik却似乎并不感到头疼。他身上有种阴沉的麻木，像是早已经走向了自己了然于胸的剧情几百万次的演员。他不像个人，像个血肉铸成的否定句，在他身上除了冰冷的拒绝找不到其它信息。他的手下们都觉得，如果世上只有一个人能够弑神，那么那个人一定是他。

就是这么个人，Charles很努力地尝试去恨他，可是他恨不起来。当然这并非Erik的特权，Charles对任何人都恨不起来。他对他人抱着一种不侵犯自己尊严的宽容，Erik似乎摸清了这一点，所以总是在警戒线边缘反复来去地作弄他。

令Charles感到恐惧的是，Erik似乎比他自己还要了解他。他就像是拥有了和自己一样的变种能力一样，把他内在本质的每一根骨骼和脉络摸得一清二楚。

在那片沙滩上，他拒绝的话语还没有说出口，Erik就立刻做出了一个像是疲惫到绝望的表情，他们的声音在空气中撞在一起合二为一，因为说的是一个句子：“我很抱歉。”

Erik看着他，在头盔的阴影下，他的眼睛里闪烁实质的阴郁。那股暗沉沉的绝望和痛楚似乎具备自然力，就那么压在Charles的骨头缝上。他没由来地感到恐怖，像隐隐感觉到Erik突然被恶魔附体了。

尽管他在那里拒绝了Erik，可Erik还是把他带走了。那片沙滩上很多可以给他使用的金属，所以阻止Hank他们并非难事。Charles记得自己醒来的时候身处一间四壁散发着蓝光的屋子，他的能力失效了，一向喧嚣的世界瞬时被静音，他听不到任何人的想法。于是他明白了一个事实：Erik修好了Shaw的那间屋子，那间可以阻拦他能力的屋子。

Erik站在他身边说很高兴不用再给他注射沉睡药物。因为上次他操纵Azazel带他逃跑造成的后果可是相当血腥的。Erik不得不用一根钢筋把Azazel钉在地上，那股被钢管穿透的剧痛透过精神链接穿透了Charles，每每想起他都还会不自禁地打寒颤。那股痛楚提醒了他Erik被恶魔附体般的残忍。

在那栋屋子里，他再也听不到Erik的心里的声音，再也听不到所有人的声音。他躺在房间正中那张床上，看着Erik解开他的衣服。他把他剥得赤条条的，手指顺着他的锁骨一路向下滑，然后狠狠地戳在他心口上。Charles感到肋骨被他戳得一阵剧痛，不由得皱起了眉头。

“没有伤疤。”Erik突然没有没脑地来了一句。Charles听得云里雾里，他摸不到这句话和他心中想法串联的那根丝线，也并不愿意用自己的想象力给这个短句赋予意义。他只听到Erik在那里低声重复了一句：“没有伤疤。”然后他的声音颤抖了，那一霎Charles以为是错觉，Erik低下头来，半是叹息地说道：“你是完整的。”

“完整的？”Charles冷笑，但是语气依旧温和：“朋友，你可以摸摸我脊椎上那个窟窿。”

而Erik不为所动。他离开了Charles的身体，拉上被子盖住了他。他走到房间的一个角落里，在椅子上坐了下来。

“Erik，不要逼我无法原谅你。”Charles在尝试了千百次以后仍旧没有放弃这套劝解的说辞。“你不能这么做，你在把我们、把我们的族群推向一个无法挽回的境地……”

而Erik似乎懒得跟他辩解，他的绿眼睛落在Charles身上，过了一会就移开了。他仰着头，静静地看着天花板上的镜子，他的眼睛在那片诡谲的蓝色光束笼罩下，像是一个猝然被冻成冰块的人的眼珠。目光里藏纳着还来不及释放的恨意和喋血的欲望。可他用沉默封缄了一切，无论Charles说什么，他都只回应他一片沉默。

 

***

地狱之中无法计算时间，Charles并不清楚自己过这种囚居生活过了多久。除了Erik，他几乎见不到任何人。

第一次Erik给他注射药剂的时候，他像疯了一样在他双臂间挣扎，Erik不得不用钢管把他捆在床上。因为他的紧张和挣动，针头扎了几次都没扎准。Charles在不断收紧的钢筋压迫下发出痛楚的抽泣，他发现自己很没面子地哭了。泪水顺着脸颊流了一脸，抽泣声却丝毫无法掩盖他愤怒的咒骂。而Erik始终眉头都没有皱一下。

“如果我是你，我就会老实一点。”

“可你不是我。”

他把这句回答扔过去，而Erik只是玩味地笑了一下——一个并不能称得上笑的笑容，像是他的嘴角肌肉在受到刺激下的条件反射的抽动。他放下针筒，手指拂过Charles手臂上的那几个还在流血的针眼，细密的痛楚让Charles的肌肉紧绷了起来。药剂压制了能力，Erik夺走了他唯一能够用来反抗的东西。他们不再平等了。

而Erik说他不会强迫Charles和他上床，语气里的漠然激起了Charles强烈的厌恶，Erik似乎把这当作一种恩赐。他想要一拳揍在他的脸上，也许那能让他的脑子稍微清醒一点。

“伙计，你到底是怎么了？”Charles无数次问过这个问题，从一开始的认真严肃到后来绝望地重复，他早就不指望得到答案了，却还是一遍又一遍机械地重复这个问句。好像要从不断的诘责里确认自己的存在。

他不明白为什么Erik知道怎么制作抑制能力的药剂，不明白Erik从何得知去召集那些年轻变种人的途径，不明白Erik为何对事态发展了如指掌，几乎到了料事如神的地步。他觉得这几年过去了，自己依旧像个站在山崩地裂中不知所措的幼童。尤其是Erik身上那种超乎他预料的冷酷和强权，让他无法不为之惊怖。

***

Erik脱下头盔回到房间，这间屋子对来来说只是一间“房间”，他已经失去了给它赋予“家”这个意义的耐心。曾有那么一次他把屋内的陈设摆出西彻斯特那间屋子里的样子，结果Charles把屋子里的东西砸了个粉碎。

Erik稍稍思索了一下之后明白了为什么，因为Charles认为他在用自己赠予他的现在时的屈辱玷污他的过去。现在的Charles，就是他最开始爱上的那个Charles，骄傲到近乎自负，认为自己可以拯救一切的Charles，认为自己对世界爱会有所回报的Charles。Charles爱砸什么就砸什么，Erik无所谓，他已经见到太多毁灭了。只要Charles还活在这里，还在他的身边呼吸，这点小小的破坏根本微不足道。

他想起那个蓝色的房间，Charles躺在那张床上，四肢被手铐拉开，床周围没有任何东西。可Erik想到他如果真的要自杀还可以吃棉絮，于是他神经质地把被子给掀到了地上。然后他又浑浑噩噩地想起，现在这个Charles的心理状态是不会允许他干出自杀这种事的。

现在Charles坐在那张红木餐桌的边沿，盯着一盘菜发愣。Erik把头盔放进箱子里上了锁，解下披风挂在衣橱里。他一丝不苟地进行着这些行为，因为他要靠维持严谨的日常作息来保证自己不会发疯。

Charles穿着那件银灰的丝绸睡袍，除此之外就没有穿任何东西了。他的叉开大腿坐在椅子上，苍白的皮肤被蜜酒色的灯光晕染成浅淡的肉桂色。Erik怀疑Charles在引诱自己强暴他，这样一来就好把他们原本就摇摇欲坠的关系推向一个万劫不复的境地。无论是单纯的爱还是单纯的恨，都比他们如今这样悬在两座危崖间、在纤绳上晃荡的恐怖和眩晕要来得好。可是Erik不会如Charles所愿的，他知道就算没有能力，Charles作为普通人类的力量也不可低估。曾经他因为低估Charles而造成了太多不可挽回的悲剧。

Erik在他对面坐了下来，靠在椅背上看着Charles。Charles没有理他，而是自顾自地和盘子里的牛排搏斗。Erik想起在那么一个世界里，他发了疯一样地擦拭所有他们用过的东西。每次逃离开一个地方，都要把用过的东西烧掉。这就是为什么他下令所有牺牲的变种人都不能留下尸体的原因，这也是为什么在某个时间轨道上他杀死魔形女的原因，也是为什么他曾经杀死过Charles的原因——不能留下DNA，不能把任何DNA留给人类。

Erik坐在他的摇椅里，看着Charles吃东西的样子，嘴角浮现了微笑。这个房间不是家，可是这个世界上唯一不会激起他厌恶和愤怒的地方了。除了Charles之外，任何人享受一件东西的样子都会让他感到有股锐利的怒火在心脏里来回戳刺。因为他明白，再过个几十年，这些人的幸福快乐都会建立在变种人怎样的一种牺牲上。

曾经他目睹过的那些血与火，那些人类对他们所犯下的暴行，Charles被手术刀撕裂得破破烂烂的身体，还有堆积在河滩和马路上的变种人的尸体。一想到这些，他的麻木就被撕裂了，他扣着茶杯的手指不住地发抖。他想起了在某个时间线上，被救出来以后却又在他怀里死去的Charles，那个Charles握着Erik的手，血从他身上那些缝针口里渗出来，黏黏糊糊地沾在Erik身上。他的蓝眼睛望着他，就像在沙滩上那时一样。

Charles放下叉子，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着面前早已扭曲变形的胡椒罐，叹了口气，说：“Erik，这都这个月的第几个了。”

Erik没有回答，他喝了口茶，浓烈的苦涩把嘴里和胸腔里的血腥味冲了下去。房间里顿时再度安静了下去，只有钟摆摇晃的声音。如果不是他身上那股厚重的焦炭味，情景简直像是在一个没有变种人的世界，他和Charles以普通人的身份相遇，然后相爱，然后在一起生活的样子。其实那样的世界也没什么不好，至少在那里没人觊觎Charles的脑子，也不会有人被绑去抽骨髓抽血浆被开膛破肚。但是他既然生为变种人，他就只能以变种人的方式去生存去反抗。

他站起来，走到Charles身边，脱下了自己的皮革手套。一双伤痕累累的手揽住了Charles的脑袋，他已经养成了良好的习惯，每次回来前都会把手上的骨灰和肉屑洗干净。他要让Charles远离这些东西，毁灭和罪孽都是他自己一个人的。

Charles的脸颊贴在他的小腹上，他感到他的体温透过衣料冉冉传来，渗进自己的骨血中。他知道他还活着，他已经目睹过太多次他如何死去。

在上一个未来里，他在没有Charles、变种人差不多灭绝的世界苟且偷生了几十年。所做的一切，仅仅为了记住人类研究的每一样科技，记住他们建立在变种人尸堆上的未来。他要偷走他们未来的光明。

他垂下头，听见了Charles缓慢的呼吸声。窗外是蓝天，以及流云。再远一点的地方，就是战火兵燹。他闭上了双眼，面部肌肉抽动了起来，可他无法哭泣。他脑海里只有一个想法：这一次，不能让Charles死去。

绝对不能。

【TBC】


	2. Chapter 2

“My love is no good against the fortress that it made of you”  
——Florence + The Machine“Queen Of Peace”

 

【第二章：噩梦】

月亮爬上被漆成黑色的铁窗花，在蜿蜒的金属藤蔓指缝间，它光芒闪烁的频率戏仿痛苦的喘息。幸存的月色落在Charles的脸颊上，他一边肩膀露出了被窝，睡衣上的柠檬黄条纹随着他的呼吸起伏，把他的肩膀包裹得像那种小女孩喜欢的奶油糖球。凌晨将至的时分，月光是苍青的颜色，落在他的脸上，像是布丁被淋上了薄荷糖霜。

Erik低下头吻了吻他鬓角下方的那片皮肤，嘴唇触及到一片微凉的软嫩，Charles肩窝里那股甜杏仁香皂的味道钻进他鼻尖，勾起他许多的回忆。他想起Charles身体的味道，他每次啃咬舔弄他的时候，皮肤总是柔软得几乎要在舌尖化作一滩奶油。他想起Charles的乳尖，在他的逗弄下充血硬挺的肉粒，还有Charles温热绵软的后穴，总是紧致地包裹着他。他一旦咬Charles一口，内壁就会突然夹紧，遽然袭来的炽烈快感会让Erik差点射出来。

“Charles……我的……我的Charles……”Erik喃喃念着，手中什么东西滑落的感觉猛然勒住了他发散的神思。他霎时间清醒过来，发现一直握着的钢笔掉在了地上，瓷砖上晕开了一滩墨迹。而Emma Frost坐在对面似笑非笑地看着他。

“要不是这顶难看的头盔，我真想看看你做了什么有趣的梦。”Emma优雅地把身体往一边斜去，懒洋洋地靠在了沙发扶手上。

Erik阴沉地看了她一眼，回答道：“你无聊的趣味太多了。”

Emma不以为意地耸了耸肩，同情地看着他：“拜托，别告诉我你这么久都没操过他，只能在办公室里可怜兮兮地做春梦。”

“他是囚犯，但不是性奴。”

“随便了，我希望你能把这么高的思想觉悟教导给你的手下。”Emma说道，表情变得冷酷了起来：“你那些可爱的小士兵对人类做的一些事，可真是够让人恶心的。”

“这是战争，白皇后。”Erik生硬地回答。

“那你对Charles Xavier呢，‘冷战’？”Emma讥讽地抿起唇角：“准备把一个秩序崩毁的世界留给我们的后代吗？”

Erik目光冷冷地从她脸上扫过，让她立刻闭了嘴。低气压突如其来地降临，碾碎了这间屋子里阳光的味道。Emma的手指微弱地痉挛了一下。她又体会到了那股令她兴奋的神秘恐惧，这是甚至连Shaw都没给过她的新奇感受。

一阵敲门声打破了房间里压抑的气氛，一个女声隔着门板传来：“有一份从芝加哥来的情报。”

Emma无声地叹了口气——是魔型女。她要走了，她和Raven Darkholme根本互相看不对眼。很显然，魔型女忌讳她的能力，而她又不会像对方的兄长那样许什么不进入对方脑子的天真幼稚约定。而Emma自己则为在Raven心灵里窥见的冷漠无情感到惊诧。Raven很本色，对她而言，爱不需要理由，不爱更不需要。

Raven走了进来，和准备离去的Emma擦肩而过。她看了金发的读心者一眼，发现对方眼角堆积着嘲讽的笑意。她转过头，看到脸色阴沉的Erik正在用能力修着一支钢笔。

“放下文件就走吧。”Erik下令道，然后放弃地把钢笔扔进了垃圾桶里。可怜的Charles，一心巴望着可以和Raven见面，上次那回逃走行动后，他也是马上去找她。可是从古巴那次事件后已经两年了，他亲爱的妹妹却不曾在Erik面前过问过一句Charles的情况。

如果不是在数个轮回里他已经彻底了解了他们每一个人，Erik一定会误以为Raven在秘密谋划什么解救Charles。可事实就是——确实没有。魔形女是优秀的战士、出色的间谍，但是她作为人类的感情却相当匮乏。Erik一直将她和Charles隔离开，考虑的也正是这一因素。Charles一定会把妹妹的冷酷归罪在Erik身上，Erik实在不想再背负一份莫须有的罪名了。

Raven看了他一眼，把文件扔到了桌子上，然后转身离去。Erik拿起她送来的文件看了一眼，顿时倒抽了一口气。他从桌边站了起来，在办公室里焦虑地踱着圈。一个名字伴随着尖锐的妒火和恼怒在他胸腔里燃烧：Moira。

因为他带走了Charles，所以没人消除Moira的记忆。这造成的后果就是，Moira成为了非常让他头疼的敌人。在无数次轮回中，Erik已经学会了不去低估人类，包括他们当中的佼佼者。Moira领导的一小支变种人和残存人类的队伍一直在抵抗他。尽管Erik尽了最大的力去剿灭他们，对方却总是顽强地一次次卷土重来。

Erik重新坐回椅子上。他很羡慕Charles的修养，因为有修养的人不会轻易崩溃。Emma Frost说，愤怒和仇恨已经让他开始失去对基本底线的矜持，这场战争正在变成屠杀。但他要的就是屠杀，作为对那无数个绝望未来的报复。但他渐渐意识到，屠杀只会让胜利变得更加艰难。

于是他分外羡慕Charles那总是坚定稳固的理智和操守，他可以始终站在一个受到良好教育并且维持体面的人类角度去审视决断，以此控制局面。而Erik，却三番两次地让形势恶化成文明开化前的困兽之斗。

***

Erik回到房间，看见Charles躺在床上，眼睛凝视着床沿垂下的绸帐，一脸若有所思的神情。他例行地做完摘头盔和脱披风的仪式，在床沿坐了下来，伸手捞过了Charles的脑袋，低下头去吻了吻他的额头。

而Charles闭上了眼睛，做出一副不得不完成他厌恶的例行公事的样子。他突然上来的倔强劲让Erik有点生气，但他只是冷笑了一下，随即放开了Charles。接下来要做的公事，才是Charles最为抵触的。

Erik抽掉了Charles睡袍上的腰带，法兰绒睡袍软塌塌地滑落他的身体。Charles赤裸的身体就这样呈现在Erik面前。Erik捏住他的肩膀，把他摁在床上，开始检查他的每一寸皮肤。他的手指划过Charles的锁骨和乳尖，引得他的呼吸声中掺杂进了一次震颤。Erik像个巡视自己领土的国王一样，小心细致地翻查他的身体。这是必要的仪式，他必须要确认Charles在这一天里没有受到伤害，他必须要确认他的肉体是完好无损的。他必须要确保Charles没有萌生出任何自残的念头。

在完成这项仪式后，他把睡袍捡起来扔在Charles身上。然后离开了床榻，在窗边坐了下来。他眼睛的余光捕捉到Charles在磨磨蹭蹭地穿着衣服。过了一会，有人敲响了房门。Erik回应道：“进来。”出声的同时手指一挥，夹着床帐的金属挂钩一放，帐幔倾倒而下，遮住了床上衣衫不整的Charles。

一个仆人推着小车进来了，车上放着红茶和点心。这是一个皮肤上布满绿色鳞片的变种人，Erik之前没见过他，猜想他应该是新来的。但是他没有说话，只是看着对方诚惶诚恐地将茶和点心摆好，然后低着头离开了。Erik的话向来很少，他早已被磨灭了和人交流的兴致，甚至被磨灭了体会活着的乐趣的兴致。没有人会猜到这个年轻躯体里的灵魂究竟有多么苍老。

Charles扯开床帐，赤身裸体地从床上跳了下来，大摇大摆地走进了浴室里。Erik看见他白皙圆润的屁股在面前晃动，感觉到一股久违的炽烈热流在神经上攒动。但是他闭上眼睛，把这股欲念硬生生碾碎成灰烬，吞咽进自己胸臆间的黑暗里。

在某个时空里，他曾经因为纵容这股欲望而干出过无法挽回的事。他就在Shaw的那艘豪华游艇上，把Charles摁倒在毫无遮蔽的天幕之下操进他的身体。在那个世界里，他因为自己愚蠢的失误而在集中营里对Shaw透露了Charles的存在。出于对自己邪恶事业的考虑，Shaw需要一个有着那样令人惊诧的变种能力的人在他身边。在那时候，他还没遇见Emma Frost。于是他当机立断，用他一贯狠辣的手段得到了十二岁的Charles，并把他作为养子带在身边培育。

这些都是Erik那晚准备刺杀Shaw的时候发现的，那个站在Shaw身边的人本来应该是Emma Frost。

那晚他杀掉了Shaw，强行占有了Charles。但是就算他把他干得近乎昏死过去，最后连哭都哭不出声来，Erik也明白他们之间彻底完了。在那条时间轨道上，他没有得到Charles的任何一丝可能。

Erik这么想着，端起红茶准备啜饮的时候，一阵翻滚的巨浪骤然在意识里袭来，来势汹汹，近乎将他的自我意识碾碎。他浑身震颤起来，一阵阵尖锐的思维绳索在脑海里来回锯动，让他鼻腔里涌起剧烈的血腥味。“啪”的一声，手中的茶杯摔碎在了地上，碎瓷和茶水滚落一地。而他握着杯柄的手指在伸在半空颤抖。

Erik咬住了口腔内壁，尖锐的痛楚让他稍微找回了一点自我掌控权。他竭尽全力地用能力打开箱子，头盔飞了出来掉在桌子上。他费了很大的劲才挣扎着抓住它套在自己头上。然后一切骚乱和嘈动都瞬间被宁静湮没，那场浩劫留下来的痕迹只有一个摔碎在地毯上的茶杯。

但他知道其实灾难还在继续，他迅速翻出了针剂跑向浴室，一把推开了浴室虚掩的房门。只见Charles倒在浴缸里，双眼无神地望着天花板，身体在不断地抽搐。他下意识的挣扎就像一只被扔进沸水的泥鳅。Erik跃进浴池抱住他的身体，将针剂注入了他的颈动脉里，他的挣动才渐渐止息了。

“没事了，Charles，没事了。”Erik一边说一边收紧臂膀搂住了Charles的身体，空着的手则轻柔地抚摩着Charles的脸颊。Charles脸上温热的水渍不知道是池水还是眼泪。刚才那场能力失控的余震还在Charles的身体上微弱地颤动，Erik从背后轻吻他的侧颈，在他耳边低声抚慰道：“我在这里，Charles。”

Charles渐渐安静了下去，喉咙里却还是传来了断断续续的细碎呜咽。他身体以僵硬的动作蜷缩在Erik的怀里，Erik的体温和热水一起环绕着他，却冲不散刚才这场能力失控里排山倒海地灌进他脑子里的恐惧。

Erik一边用抚摸宽慰他，一边皱起眉头——距离上次能力失控仅仅过了半个月，也就是说，间隔期越来越短了。他开始怀疑是不是因为针剂的原因，导致Charles的能力在压制下越变越强大。毕竟据他所知，这种情况应该是要到了Charles差不多九十岁的时候才会发生。

他把Charles擦干净放在床上，Charles的神智还不甚清醒，他抱着自己的双膝坐在床上，目光直愣愣地看着自己的脚尖。这种状态一般会持续上好几个小时，Erik不知道Charles在心灵感应失控的那一刻都看到了什么，他只希望Charles不会看到自己不想让他看到的东西。

他把Charles搂进自己怀里，右手食指曲起来轻柔地蹭着他的下颔。他在许多不同的场所对Charles做过这个动作，他感觉到他的体温在自己怀里渐渐恢复。于是他自己心中那片狂乱惊慌也渐渐平静了下来，知道脸上传来一阵凉意，他才发现自己落泪了。

——我到底该怎么保护你？他看着Charles头顶的发旋，内心近乎是绝望地发问。

【TBC】


End file.
